Mistakes
by WhenLolzCry05
Summary: Simon and Jeanette were thrown off their respective bands. Being able to relate with each other's pain, they decide to form their own group, turning out to be a great success. As time goes on, Alvin and Brittany realizes the mistakes they made. Will they be able to get to Simon and Jeanette before time runs out? Rated for slightly colorful language.(CGI)
1. Chapter 1

Simon walked down the stone pavement sullenly. He never once thought that his own brother would humiliate and hurt him with such invective words he could never look over. His blue eyes directed to the starry sky. He would've enjoyed it if he wasn't so upset.

_"If only you weren't such a freak." _

_"Alvin! How could you say that?! Simon is our brother!" _

_Brother? A four-eyed freak who can't even defend himself nor sing alone is no brother of mine!" _

Ah, words could be more painful than anything. Especially if those words were made by your very own family.

And no, Simon could sing very well alone than what his brother had thought!

The reason why this all happened was because Alvin had told him to leave the group, being the least noticed. And he put that very bluntly. Theodore was with them at the time, and he heard everything that came from Alvin's bloody mouth. Before he could say something to Simon, he was already gone.

And that leads to why he was walking here on the stone road.

"Maybe it was for the best that I Ieft. It was true, after all. Being the least wanted member, it was only logical to remove me." Simon thought out loud.

"It wasn't fair, though."

Simon jumped slightly. He turned around, who said that? The voice was gentle, so comforting and warm. Yet, Simon also noticed the tinge of hurt in the voice.

Jeanette.

"J-Jeanette. What are you doing here?" Simon stuttered as he stepped backward. "I heard from Theodore. I'm in the same situation as you." Simon tensed. "What? Why would that happen?" Jeanette looked down. "Brittany stated that I was ruining her image." Jeanette sat on the sidewalk as she continued her story, with Simon soon joining her in sitting.

"Being the nerd girl and the shy one, I was taken out." Simon put a hand on her shoulder. "I guess we really are in the same situation. Me being the most unnoticed, and being the least attractive." he paused, Jeanette giving him a strange look. "Attention-attractive, I mean."

As much as Jeanette wanted to deny his statement of being unattractive, she kept quiet.

"To put it bluntly, we were kicked out of our respective bands." Simon deadpanned. Jeanette nodded. "I didn't expect it to happen..." she unconsciously leaned in more to his touch, until her head was resting on his shoulder.

Jeanette sighed. "Well... This means we're not singers anymore." Simon stayed silent, before he thought of a reply. "We could still remain so, if we ever thought of being our own band." Jeanette's eyes widened as her face plastered on a big smile. She looked into Simon's eyes as her eyes returned to their vibrant color. "Simon, that's a great idea!"

"What is?" Simon asked. "The thing you said about being one band. We could make it happen!" Jeanette replied cheerfully. That's when Simon realized. "You're right. It is a legit idea." Jeanette nodded.

Simon gave her a serious look. "But if we do make it official... That means we're leaving the Chipmunks and Chipettes for good." Jeanette gasped. Simon was right. "W-Well.. it's not like they'll accept us back into the band.. So it's a good idea to let the situation cool down a bit..." Simon can understand that. Jeanette was always a good thinker. "What can we call this group, then? We can't start this band without one." Jeanette hummed.

"The ChipRock?"

"Hmm..No. It's a little too common."

"CheerVille?"

"..Uh.."

"Rockout?"

"..."

"I can't think of a name!" Jeanette whined, feeling hopeless. She never did great when it came to naming. Simon patted her. He knew of this problem Jeanette had. "Maybe we should base it on our names." He suggested. Jeanette thought for a moment before bouncing in excitement. "I know!"

Simon gave Jeanette a curious look. "How about this?" Jeanette coughed a bit to clear her throat.

"SimoNette!" Simon smiled. "That is a good name." Jeanette grinned. "'Simon' from your name and 'Nette' from 'Jeanette'!" Simon laughed with her. "It almost sounds like a pairing!" Both paused. Simon blushed before moving away from her. "Uh.. let's forget I said that." Jeanette giggled. Simon was really adorable when he shows his shy side.

"You know.. I've always wanted to do songs with you." Simon said shyly. Jeanette blushed a little before staring up at the sky. "Me too. And now's our chance."

Simon smiled. "Maybe us being rejected was a nice idea. If only a little."

* * *

**actually, Alvin and The Chipmunks was my very first fandom. Next came Matantei Loki, then Soul Eater, then Baka and Test, then Fairy Tail, then One Piece, and now Fullmetal Alchemist. I was glad I decided to take a small break from my obssession in FMA. Sorry if the characters went a bit OOC. It's been 5 years. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Simon woke up to his phone's ringing. He hastily put on his glasses and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He slurred, not feeling quite happy to be woken up at 5:56 in the morning. "H-Hello, Simon." The voice on the other line greeted. '_Jeanette?' _

_"Uh ... am I disturbing you r-right now? I.. uh.." _

"N-No, you're good. What seems to be the problem?" Simon asked. Jeanette never calls at times like this. At least, not when she REALLY needed someone to talk to, or when she just wanted to enjoy someone's company.

_"I.. is it okay if you can meet me at the café near the school?" _

'The café?' Simon fell curious. Now what could this be about? "Sure. If you don't mind my asking, what for?"

Jeanette gulped on the other line._ "I really don't want to be around Brittany for a while... I thought you felt the same, s-so... I thought maybe you'd like to... you know..." _

Simon nodded, and decided to come along. "Sure. Right now? I'm getting ready."

_"Mm." _

"Okay. Give me 5 minutes." With that, both of them ended the call. Simon stared at the note pad on his table.

'Need to leave a note for Dave.' He thought.

* * *

Jeanette was waiting outside the cafe. Her hands were fiddling with each other as she waited for the blue-clad chipmunk. She was looking forward to seeing Simon again. She shakily fixed her glasses. She barely slept last night, because she was still a bit depressed about the fiasco the night before.

She just realized that during the night before, she practically cuddled up to him. Jeanette stared at her phone. She looked up to see the still-dark sky. Simon probably didn't want to do this. Maybe he just felt guilty of the thought of rejecting Jeanette... Sigh. She hastily walked off the block, only to trip on a rock.

She waited for her face to fall flat on the floor, but it didn't. She looked up and saw Simon, holding her hand and waist to keep her from falling. He didn't wear his blue sweatshirt today, no. Instead, he wore a simple blue shirt under a denim jacket. She was staring into his eyes, not aware of their current position.

_those blue eyes were too hypnotizing._

"Uh... S-Sorry. I didn't.. Uh.." Simon said nervously as he gently let go of Jeanette. The female chipmunk felt embarrassed, too. "T-Thanks." Jeanette replied awkwardly. Simon's eyes shined with worry. "Jeanette, have you been sleeping well?" He asked. Jeanette smiled. Simon can be such a worrywart. "It's okay. I just didn't really feel like sleeping after…You know…" Both were a bit silent in the first 3 seconds until Simon broke it. "How's it going with Brittany...?"

"I haven't talked to her yet. I don't think it's the perfect moment to do so." Jeanette replied sullenly."What about you and Alvin?" Jeanette asked. Simon sighed. "Not going well, either."

Jeanette wanted to forget about her fight for a while. She quickly tried to change the subject. "The school's holding a program the next 2 weeks. There's this project the student council is holding." She said awkwardly. "From what I remember, it's supposed to be a culminating program for each section." Jeanette added while Simon gave an interested hum.

"So, do you,uh.. Plan on competing?" Jeanette asked awkwardly. Simon nodded, not sure what to say as he is just as nervous as Jeanette. "W-Well, it's supposed to be by group, anyway. So, if you plan on competing, I will, too." he replied.

Jeanette looked at the clock on her phone. 6:14 A.M. Already? School doesn't start til' 7:30. "Um.. What were the categories in the competition again? Just so we could get ready..." She asked, trying to kill some time by chatting. Simon tapped his chin, thinking. "Well, there's the singles category. Then the duet..." He trailed off, thinking more of what was included in the list.

"I really miss my sister..." Jeanette mumbled. Unbeknownst to her, Simon heard it. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss my brother's antics quite well, too." He said. Jeanette looked at him with a sad smile. "But we can't help it... After all we've been through, it's hard to believe that they just...disowned us from the band." Simon nodded sullenly. "Yeah. Just because they were getting bad images because of us..."

Jeanette frowned. "Hey, Simon?" said chipmunk looked up at her. "Do you think they'd let us back in if...we changed?" She asked shyly. "Well, there's a possibility." Simon replied. Jeanette had a point: Alvin and Brittany were the most popular of each group, and so are Theo and Elle. Si and Jean were the least noticed among them. The lead singers would let them back if they changed. But, if they did, they will have to stay like that to keep themselves in the band. Simon suddenly shook his head. "No." Jeanette stared at him with a strange look.

"But, Simon..." Jeanette started. Simon put a hand to her shoulder. "We can't just change just for them. It's not supposed to be like that." He said. Jeanette looked away from him. "But how are we supposed to show them that we deserve to be in the band?"

"Jeanette, if they did allow us back, we'll have to act differently than what we're used to. I don't want us to change. I don't want _you_ to change. I like you just the way you are. I'm sure you feel the same." Simon explained, not looking directly at Jeanette.

'Simon is right.' Jeanette thought.

Before she could say anything, Simon jumped off the bench and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Jeanette. We'll be late." He said with a smile.

A smile that hid his pain. 

* * *

It was already 7:00, and both of them walked to school together. There were not much people in the hallway, maybe it's because most students arrive late on purpose. "Where do we sign up?" Simon asked Jeanette as they got to their lockers. Jeanette shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just ask the others." As both of them walked the halls in silence, Jeanette noticed the tinge of pain in Simon's eyes. She could understand that. He was kicked off the band by his own big brother. She remembered the time Brittany did the same.

_"Jeanette, Listen."Brittany said, looking bored. Jeanette gave her a funny look, but she did not question her sister. "You've only ruined the Chipettes' image. With the way you look and the way you act, it's been a really hard time for me and Alvin to deal with your haters." Brittany said bluntly, but there was a tint of what Jeanette swore to have been satisfaction inside her voice. Jeanette couldn't say a word. She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, but it didn't fall. So, she waited for the most dreaded words she didn't want to ever hear from her older sister._

_"I'm sorry, Jeanie, but you've just been evicted from the band."_

"Jeanette?"

Jeanette blinked. She turned her head to the left, seeing a somewhat worried Simon. "Jeanette, are you alright?" He asked. Jeanette gave him a panicked smile. "O-Oh, I'm fine. Just in a really deep thought. Thanks for worrying about me, Simon." She replied, relieved as she saw Simon's stern look return. "Well, uh, if there's a problem, you can always talk to me." Simon muttered shyly.

"There's where we sign up!" Simon claimed, pointing at the gym's direction. True, the sign by the gym's doors were practically screaming 'TALENT COMPETITION HERE, SIGN UP NOW!' Jeanette followed Simon to the gym, both nervous and excited at the same time. This talent competition would be the first sort-of concert she and Simon will have as a band. Of course she was excited. And then, this competition will be the first time she'll do a solo in front of a lot of people. Yes, she is nervous about that.

But it will be fine. After all, Simon was there to cheer her on.

Nothing could go wrong. Not with Simon around to support her. At the same time, she'll support him. 

* * *

Theodore woke up to the sound of Dave's voice. He looked at the alarm clock, and his eyes widened as he saw the time. He scrambled out of his bed and got his clothes on rather hastily. "Alvin, wake up! We're gonna be late!" He shouted, not bothering to look at Alvin as he ran down the stairs. He didn't see Simon in his bed a while ago, so he assumed that he must have gotten out early. Dave was just staring at Theodore as he gulped down all the food he prepared. Shoot, he forgot about Alvin!

"AAAALVIIIIIN!" Dave screamed, said chipmunk upstairs groaning.

"What were you doing, lazy bones?! You'll be late!" Dave shouted. Alvin got downstairs in time, already wearing his sweater. "Look, Dave. It's only 7:40 in the morning, nothing's wrong with that. We have 20 more minutes before classes start, anyway." Alvin retorted.

Dave squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe this. You're the eldest, but you act like a child." He muttered. Alvin glared at Dave. "Don't call me that!" He exclaimed. "I'll stop calling you that when you act like an adult." Dave deadpanned. "I'll start acting like it when you stop nagging at me to stop acting like a child!" Theodore groaned. "Excuse me, I'll just get going. I don't want to be late for the sign-up." Theodore said, hinting at Alvin. "You know, for the Talent Show." Alvin shot up.

"Hurry, Dave! I don't wanna be late!" Alvin shouted, running outside, before backtracking. "Where's Simon?" He asked. "He went out early." Dave said plainly. Alvin shrugged, and ran for their next day of school. Not like he actually cared about Simon. Simon was boring, weak, sarcastic, a freak, and untalented without him and Theodore, or any of the other Chipettes to hide his horrible mistakes . Those were perfect reasons for why he needed to be removed from the Chipmunks. He finally removed the trash that was destroying the team.

..Was that the right thing to do, though? 

* * *

-  
Brittany and Eleanor walked out of the door. "Brittany, we're gonna be late if you keep up that beautifying that takes forever for you to finish." Eleanor said, sounding quite upset. Brittany frowned. "Eleanor, are you okay?" She asked, but was not expecting Eleanor to glare at her. "Okay? You're asking _me_ if _I'm _okay? Why don't you ask Jeanette about that?"

Brittany snorted at the mention of Jeanette. She didn't see Jeanette on her bed, earlier. So she suspected that Jeanette must have ran out the house quite a while ago. "She must have ran away crying like the baby she is." Brittany said as if she didn't care. Ellie looked at her, disbelief painted all over her face. "How could you say that?! I can't believe you'd actually have the guts to talk about Jeanette like that!"

Brittany stared at Eleanor as she ran away from her.

Meh, Brittany really didn't care. She needed to remove the trash from the spotlight, just like what Alvin did to Simon. So, what she did was for the benefit of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Now that the two lamest characters in their famous band was away, she and Alvin, along with Theo and Ellie, will be the focus of the audience.

No one will notice that Simon and Jeanette were away, anyways. So it was actually good that Alvin thought of that idea perfectly.

Little did they know that what they thought were the trash will be the ones to kick them out of the limelight.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT:****before you guys make sassy comments or start to ignore this story, here's the thing. _I don't do lyrics of songs in a story unless it's REALLY essential for story development._ I know that kind of lyrics junk are useless to anyone's eyes.**

** Also, if there are any spelling mistakes, please don't mind them. My laptop broke(again) and I am typing this on my PSVita. Yeah, you read that right. on the Vita. I will edit the mistakes a soon as my laptop's videocard gets replaced.**

* * *

**"READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST!"**

Some time at night, Simon and Jeanette consulted the situation with Dave. Their fatherly-caregiver was shocked. He couldn't believe Alvin and Brittany just.. Did that?! Dave was hesitant to let the bespectacled pair go, but seeing that pleading look, he decided to let them go free. After all, he wanted to see his 'children' happy. Dave decided to have Simon and Jeanette get what they want; it hurt, but it was for the best. Though, the family band would not be complete without the two.

The eldest chipmunk found it strange. Why wasn't Dave talkng to him?

Alvin opened the school entrance doors with loud bang. "Ah! We've become one with the ultimate core of hell known as 'school' once more!" He whined, making Theodore wince and Eleanor roll her eyes. Brittany completely hated school as well, but at the same time, she loved it for getting so much attention. She sashayed as they walked from hall to hall to get to the gym. "Whatever, Alvin. I just want to sign up the dang papers and let my nails dry." Brittany said vainly, not noticing Alvin mockingly copy her words.

"Still though, I'm glad the two four-eyes are gone. No more snooty comments, no more clumsy nerds! Gone! Ha! " Alvin said, laughing. " For once, you've made a really great idea, Alvin. We don't need to cover up for their mistakes anymore." Brittany added, giggling like the little witch she is. Eleanor clenched her small fists, while Theodore saddened. How dare he talk about Jean and Sy like that? They were supposed to be friends! The two green clad chipmunks fastened their pace, not wanting to hear more from their cruel siblings.

As Brittany and Alvin made more nasty comments about their siblings, the remaining members of the Chipmunks and Chipettes all saw Simon and Jeanette finishing up the fill out-forms they had to sign to join the contest. Alvin smirked arrogantly. "Speak of the devil." He said loudly enough for the two chipmunks to hear. Both of the bespectacled chipmunks turned their heads to the four of them, not expecting their arrival. They remained silent, only to be broken by the ever - snotty Brittany. "Looks like they're planning on stepping foot on the stage." She said. Theo looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed quiet. Eleanor glared at Brittany, not pleased of how she is treating Jeanette and Simon. "Brittany, Alvin, cut it out!"

Alvin and Brittany never listened. " Don't even think of joining, cowards. You're not gonna win, anyway. " the female growled, smiling. Alvin snickered. "Yeah, you guys'll just be embarrassed out there. After all, we're not the ones who get ignored easily." they both laughed, not even looking the two in the eyes. Simon glared at them. They had no right to say that. Jeanette was sad, but she didn't show it. Instead, she put up an angry face, though not as angrier as Simon's.

"Come on Jeanette. Let's go. " Simon muttered, grabbing Jeanette's hand and started to walk away. Alvin looked defeated for a moment, before grinning. " What, you running away, four-eyes? Geek! Loser?! " Alvin yelled, Simon not looking back. Alvin bared his teeth out. " Ha! I knew it! You_ are _a coward! You don't even know what to say! "

Jeanette looked at Simon. He was looking so... Hurt. Jeanette was mad at Alvin. Simon was his brother! How could he say that?! She could hear them laughing. And she hated it. Simon looked like he wanted to cry. Jeanette can understand that. His own big brother was dissing him. And on top of that, Alvin even called him a freak the previous day.

" Maybe if you weren't such a smart-assed, four-eyed freak you would still be a member of the band! And that goes for your creepy girlfriend, too! " Alvin shouted. Brittany chuckled. " You two are just too perfect for each other! "

How dare they talk about Jeanette like that?!

Alvin laughed hard. " It's a good thing I don't consider you as my brother anymore, dork! " Brittany just looked at them smugly. " Losers! Babies! Unfashionable four-eyed FREAKS! "

When Simon finally cracked, the two lead singers jumped back a little. Simon was _pissed. _He looked as if he wanted to... Just... Mangle them to death. But he didn't blow up like both of them were expecting. Instead, he just sighed. Alvin suddenly felt guilty after what he saw in his little brother's eyes. But that completely faded away when Simon completely snapped."I've had enough! " he shouted. Jeanette looked at Simon worriedly. She didn't like where this is going, but she felt a pit of anger building up in her, as well. Simon panted, and slowly regained his composure. He looked at Jeanette, and smiled weakly. Jeanette knew what that meant. He was apologizing quietly. Simon looked at the lead singers again with a dull look. " I've wasted enough time on you." Jeanette nodded. "We have no desire to entertain you. I've had enough of your petty, invective words." She said sternly, looking directly into Brittany's eyes which were full of shock and surprise.

Simon noticed the lost looks of Alvin and Brittany. "And I'm sure as... " Simon paused. He almost said a swear word. " I'm sure that I don't want to keep talking to chipmunks who don't even know what 'invective' means. " He added, closing his eyes. Jeanette tugged Simon's denim jacket lightly. "Let's just go, Simon. We have more time to review for the test later." She mumbled, and after that, both of them exited the gym to head to their homeroom.

Well, that just proved to many students that they just broke Simon and Jeanette off, judging from the whisperz around them.

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor just stared at them, dumbfounded.

"... There's a test?!"

* * *

**9:00 AM **

Simon and Jeanette sat on their respective seats and waited for the test to take place. Both of them were in a daze, not giving a single glance at their siblings. As the homeroom teacher arrived, she noticed her two favorite chipmunks/students' gloomy aura. "Simon, Jeanette, are you two okay?" She asked, worried. They didn't look at her, or at anyone for that matter. "Yes, ma'am." Both of them said in sync, Simon in an indifferent manner while Jeanette in a slightly upset tone. The teacher nodded suspiciously and started on the exams. Alvin and Brittany glared at them, while Theo and Ellie just sunk into their seats.

Simon and Jeanette were seated near each other. They were seatmates, and they could tell that both of them needed the comfort as they finish the exam. Before the test started, Simon told her something that she could easily agree on. And that will be told later on.

"Alright,class. Let's start." Teacher said as she passed the exam sheets. While Jean and Sy breezed through the math test as if it were just addition and subtraction, the others can be heard groaning and banging their heads on the table. Alvin whined. "I hate math!" he whimpered as Brittany just rolled her eyes and proceeded on filing her nails. In less than 14 minutes, Sy and Jean finished the test. They took the extra time they had and double checked their papers, and decided that all was correct. Simon asked for Jeanette's paper and passed them to the teacher, who just stared at the pair blankly. Since the chipmunks' papers were chipmunk sized, she was to use the machine given to her to read the answers more clearly.

As Simon arrived to his and Jeanette's desk, he felt a lot of eyes staring. Jeanette smiled at him as he sat down. Since they might get a minus for talking, Jeanette passed a paper to Simon.

'Do you wanna go rehearse after lunch?'

Simon read the paper, and took his pen. 'Sure. If you're not hungry, we can just start then.'

Jeanette grinned. 'Okay! What song are we gonna sing? :)' she wrote down.

Sy tapped his pen on the paper.

'Maybe something...fun?'

'Fun? That's a great idea, Simon!'

'Really? It is a good suggestion, I guess. Something any student can relate to.'

'Yeah, and we can also arrange how we're gonna do it. Maybe we can sing in alternate, then sing the duets together?'

'You're so good at thinking.' Simon wrote slowly.

Jeanette giggled, before Simon joined in as well. Jeanette scribbled down on the paper again. 'So, during or after lunch?'

Ater all the notes passing, 30 minutes later he teacher shouted. "Time is UP! Pass your papers. 10...9...8.." The students hauled their butts to the teacher, some cussing, swearing, groaning. Alvin stared at Simon and Jeanette. The two of them were and laughing all that time. He wondered what was so funny. He shrugged. He wanted to worry about the test.

a few moments later, the teacher announced the test scores. By the time she got to Jean and Sy, her eyes shone with pride. "I am very proud of you, Jeanette and Simon. You two got the highest out of 41 students." Most of the students clapped. "Since your next two teachers are away, you two can take the time to rehearse for the program." Alvin rolled his eyes, while Brittany snorted. "As if you guys will win!" Both of them said. Ellie threw a crumpled paper at her sister and Alvin. The lead singers gave her a betrayed look. "Hey!"

Simon and Jeanette took their things and thanked their teacher before excusing themselves out. "As for the rest of you." the teacher said. "Another test. Now."

And they all cried.

test scores;

Alvin: 32/100

Brittany: 38/100

Eleanor:79/100

Jeanette: 100 /100

Simon: 100/100

Theodore: 77/100

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ian Hawke**

Ah,Ian couldn't believe it. He was marching back in the insufferable halls of the dreaded school which started his dream-turned-nightmare. The school halls were cleared, no signs of litterbug anywhere. Instead, he saw two familiar chipmunks walking out of a classroom. Ian immediately hid behind the trashcan.

"I think we can rehearse in a room I found." Jeanette said. Ian blinked; the two of them looked so...Down. "It's somewhere in the library." Ian followed the pair quietly. Huh. Were they waiting for Alvin or something? Simon nodded at Jeanette. "I just realized something." Simon said, looking down on the floor. Jeanette leaned in closer. "Since we got kicked out of the bands..."

Ian gasped silently. They were kicked out? There could be a chance to regain his fame and fortune! "They've been acting like huge jerks to us. Like we were just trash on the side of the street." Simon said sullenly. Simon and Jeanette fell silent, feeling as if someone was following them. Fortunately for Ian, he hid behind the lockers just before Jeanette turned around.

"I guess the saying is true. 'The middle is always the unlucky one.'" Jeanette said, laughing dryly. Simon smiled. "Well, we can't always rely on luck to solve our problems. We'll just get through this together!" He replied. Jeanette giggled. "After the concert, we can be recognized as the new chipmunk band."

Ian hummed. They were planning a band, hmm? Well, if one was to be a legal band, one must have a licensed manager. And he was one!

Ian broke into a grin. His fame was slowly returning to him, he could feel it.

All he needed to do was convince the rejected chipmunks to accept his deal.

* * *

**Well, I can't say I'm proud of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR ERRORS!ffnet IS SCREWING WITH THE DOCUMENT MANAGER**

* * *

Ian grinned. He went out of his hiding spot, completely surprising the two chipmunks when he jumped right in front of them. Simon swung his arm in front of Jeanette protectively, giving Ian a warning look. "Ian Hawke! What are you doing here?!" The male chipmunk shouted, not willing to show Ian the quite bit of fear in his eyes. Ian waved his hands in front of him in surrender, backing down. "Whoa, Whoa! Relax, dear chipmunk and chipette,"

"We're not part of that anymore." Jeanette said quickly.

"I did not come here to fight." Ian continued dramatically. Simon leaned in more to Jeanette. He wasn't convinced. He knew that something bad was going to happen with Ian around. He didn't want Jeanette to be involved in whatever the insignificant human was planning. Not with him protecting the one he knew he loved.

"I heard you were removed from your positions in your bands." Ian sneered with a smile. Simon froze. Was Ian listening to their conversation this whole time? "It must have been so painful to have your own siblings trash talk about you right in front of your faces." He continued. Jeanette glared at Ian. Why was he rubbing it in their faces?

"Call you a nerd... A freak..." Ian emphasized the word 'freak' into Simon's eyes. Jeanette felt Simon shake. Ian was making it worst!

"To call you clumsy and ugly. You wouldn't want to be with the people who hates your guts, would you?" Ian asked innocently. "That's why," Ian stopped, leaning in closer to the small pair.

"You should join me."

Simon gritted his teeth and pointed his free hand to Ian's face. "Don't even think that we'd let a rotten monster like you manage us!" He yelled, surprising Jeanette. Ian wasn't a tad bit fazed. "Well, you can say that. But let me tell you this; Just because you used to be a part of a world-known band doesn't mean you'll get accepted easily." He warned in a singsong voice. "Think about it: Your little traitor siblings doesn't and never will want you back. So what's the point in hesitating when you know they won't care?"

Simon faltered. What can he say to that?

"Just join me. You can get all the attention, all the fame, and all the hopes and dreams you can achieve if you give yourselves up. You can even show your siblings that they were wrong."

Jeanette gasped when she saw Simon's arm lower. Was he actually considering the idea? She squeezed Simon's sweater. She had to admit, it was a really good decision. What should they say?

Ian smirked. He was getting closer and closer to actually talking the two strongest pillars of the former famous bands into letting him manage them.

"I'll let you think about it. Just come find me when you make your decision." With that final remark, Ian left Simon and Jeannette breaking down to their knees in the hallway.

* * *

The two bespectacled pair decided to take their lunch anyways, not feeling like thinking about what had happened earlier. Simon was now reading a book, turning the pages evey two minutes. Jeanette was sitting on the table. Just then, she saw two people from Alvin and Brittany's groups walking down to their seats. Jeanette backed away slightly, while Simon stood up protectively in front of Jeanette. The cheerleader grinned arrogantly. She looked behind her, seeing Brittany give her a thumbs-up.

"Well, well, well! Look what we got here, Junior!" She said, glaring lasers at Jeanette and Simon. Simon pointed a finger at her face. "You better get your face out of our sight, miss." He said politely, but in a cold manner. Jeanette also looked at the cheerleader begrudgingly. She was one of Brittany's lackeys, and she dreaded whatever the human was planning to do. The football player snickered. "A pair of rats in doll clothes?"

Junior and Mae. The biggest jerks in their team.

"Leave us alone, Mae." Jeanette said. She backed away behind Simon when both humans sneered at her. Simon hugged Jeanette with one arm. Junior laughed. Mae poked Simon harshly, making him stagger backwards. "What's this? Protecting your creepy girlfriend? How sweet!" She said loudly, making everyone around the cafeteria focus on them. "Your sister, Brittany, kicked you out because you were too much of a nerd. You deserved it!"

Sy and Jean were humiliated. The teens were now whispering about how it was true and them deserving what happened. Their eyes darted to their siblings. Theo and Eleanor were looking disgustedly at Alvin and Brittany, who were wearing superior smirks at them.

Simon gasped quietly. "Stop this." He mumbled. Mae laughed in his face. "You? Oh, right! The geeky dork. The ugly one. The boring one. No wonder you're so easy to forget!" Jeanette gritted her teeth. If looks could kill, Mae would have been boiled to death. e had no right to insult them like that!

Jeanette couldn't take the bullying anymore. But she didn't feel like crying. No, she felt anger. And she knew Simon felt the same way.

Jeanette walked to Simon's side. Simon gave her a quizzical look, but he did not say a word. Mae and Junior were glaring at both of them, all eyes focused on them. "We have had enough of your insults, Hon." Jeanette said in a sassy tone she never believed she'd use. Everyone gave her a surprised look. Jeanette jumped by the edge of the table, Simon just staring at their former siblings. All their fault. Everyone was completly shocked when Jeanette began to...

_"Who do you think you are, a super S-T-A-R?" _Brittany was taken aback. What just happened? Mae gasped in shock. Simon smiled slightly. He wasn't sure what to say.

_"Who do you think you are? You can kiss my- OH MY GOD!" Jeanette swung her butt in front of Mae. So basically, she just said 'You can kiss my ass,jerk.'_

_"All eyes on you tonight, so let's toast to you, you've got so much to prove!" _Jeanette sneered with an annoyed smile, making Mae grab for her. Before she could, Simon pulled Jeanette out of the way. Alvin huffed. "Hey, what's the big idea?! You trying to look romantic, nerd boy?" He yelled, making Britt laugh. Simon's eyes narrowed. He fixed his glasses. Jeanette glared at the two, before nodding at Simon.

_"And you say," _Jeanette began again. Brittany charged at Jeanette. Jean merely pulled away from Simon, fixing herself up from the impact. "Problem, Brittany?" Simon said sarcastically. The pink chipette growled, charging at him. Simon stepped to the left, making her trip. "Hell to you, Four eyes!" She yelled. The humans started to noise up. "Look, chipmunk fight!"

_"Everyone's got a price. That's how you get your way, if not there's hell to pay." _Jean sighed, remembering the times Brittany became such a hypocrite. Simon pushed Brittany away from him, making her topple off him a bit. He was about to help her up, not meaning to push her harshly. But Alvin happened. Theodore tried to hold Alvin down with Ellie, but Alvin slipped from their grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you freaky nerd?!" He yelled, grabbing Simon by the collar. Simon calmly clawed his older brother's hands off him. With each attack Alvin threw, Simon dodged.

"Come_ on show em_ how_ you puff and blow the whole house down!" _The blue clad chipmunk continued, raged by the fact his brother was attacking him. "Stop dodging, son of a munk!" Alvin shouted.

_"Don't they know you're the king of the castle?" _Simon replied wryly. He shrugged gracefully. Alvin growled. Simon was teasing him.

_"The nerve of some people, to think we're all equal," _Jeanette snorted quietly, putting a hand to her mouth as she gave Brittany a disappointed look. "Bitch, don't you ever LOOK at me like that!" Brittany screeched.

_"911 it's me to the rescue! If I don't speak, then who's gonna tell you?" _Simon sarcastically sang, still dodging Alvin's attacks. "Shut up, bastard!"

_"Oh, yeah! I gotta let you know." Simon and Jean said at the same time. _

_"Im here to crash your party! You think the star of the show."_ Jeanette danced around Brittany, who gaped at her dumbly. "Shut up."

_"But I'm about to let you know," _Simon continued for Jean who was too busy running from Brittany. Alvin glared coldly at Simon. He wanted to pierce those glasses into Simon's eyes.

_" I'm here to crash your party! The bigger you are, the harder you fall! Oh, you had it all." _Jeanette started to sing with a small smile. Simon harmonized with her. Both of them pulled each other into a small protective hug, Alvin and Brittany falling over the table.

_"Before I crashed your party."_

People side-eyed Jeanette and Simon the whole lunch time. Ian was by the cafeteria doors, grinning. Yes, the two chipmunks are a perfect fit to regain his fame.

* * *

Simon giggled every few minutes during their practice. Jeanette gave him an embarrassed look. "Y-You don't have to laugh...I was just.. I lost it back there. A-And you did it, too." She stuttered out, feeling really mortified of how she acted. Simon coughed to break his fits of laughter. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just.. I can't grasp the fact that I just sassed my broth- Avin off. I wasn't exepecting you to start, either." Simon trailed off. Both of them still felt disappointed in their selves. They weren't supposed to do that. The only thing they can do now is forget about it.

"Um.. L-Let's just start practicing." Simon said shyly after realizing that he was staring into Jeanette's eyes. Both blushed, and started their routine.

in the next week, the competition was about to start. Little did they know, Alvin and Brittany were planning something to destroy them.

And someone has to warn them.


	5. Short Interlude Chapter

**Cafeteria, 12:33 P.M**

Brittany fumed. She did not expect that happening. "Well, that was anti-climatic." Eleanor deadpanned. Theodore saddened. He hated it when his brothers fight. Especially since it took a lot of damage to both sides. Theo knew that it wasn't right to blame a person, but he couldn't help thinking that it was Brittany and Alvin's fault. They drove their two precious blood kins away, and it was their doing.

At the same time, both of the youngest felt guilty for not standing up for Simon and Jeanette when they needed it the most. Eleanor took it hard. She always stood up for Jeanette. But she practically ditched Jeanette after her sister dropped her out. "I'm sorry, Jeanie..." She said sadly to herself. She glanced after Theodore, who was sniffling in guilt. Eleanor glared at Alvin. "What kind of brother are you?!" She yelled, patting her counterpart's shoulder. Alvin huffed. "Hey, Simon hurt Brittany! What else do you think I'd do?!"

"Alvin, no matter how much you deny it, Simon is your younger brother. There is absolutely nothing you can do to change that." Eleanor lectured, not noticing Brittany stomp up to her. Theodore waved his hands frantically in front of Brittany. "Hey, don't hurt Ellie!" he shouted protectively. Brittany snorted. "Silly Theo. I'm not going to hurt my sister." Theo's eyes hardened. "Did you think of that before you hurt Jeanette?"

Alvin hummed quietly, not sure what to say. "But they're tarnishing our names. I'm only preventing that from happening." Eleanor scoffed. "You wouldn't even know the meaning of those words without Simon's intellect." Alvin faltered. He had to admit, Eleanor was right. Theo gave Alvin the look of disappointment, which Alvin thought was discouraging. "And in case you forgot, Simon always takes the blame for your reckless games."

Brittany scowled. "Whatever. Those two are starting a fight, and if it's what they want it's what they get." Theodore moaned hopelessly. He knew he couldn't stop the two from whatever they are planning right now. It was too bad. But he knew that he and Eleanor needed to come up with something to stop Alvin and Brittany.

"Before the start of the show, let's tell Ryan to do this..." Alvin trailed off to Brittany. "Okay. Then, we'll trip over the wires..."

Eleanor gulped. "Theo, we have to warn them." 

* * *

**Sorry for this short crap of a chapter. My exams are starting soon, and I don't have enough time for this. By sunday, I'll be able to update normally again.**

Til' sunday,

-Rie


	6. Chapter 6

**I am discontinuing this story.**

**I am just kidding.**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a terribly shitty week. I will do the next chapter after my mom stops beating me up. I am doing this in secret. So here is a short chapter 6.**

* * *

Jeanette was feeling quite good this morning. She didn't know why, whether it was because she finished practicing her song o rit was because the way Simon cheered her up made her all bubbly. She hopped off the bed, noticing Eleanor's spot was empty. The female didn't mind it much and avoided a sleeping Brittany.

"Maybe Simon's already awake." Jeanette thought out loud as she exited the door. She was surprised to see Eleanor sitting to the side of the door. Ellie frantically stood up and held Jeanette's hand. "Jeanette! There's something I need to tell you." The green chipette exclaimed negatively. Jeanette blinked. Eleanor gulped. "Yesterday at the cafeteria, Alvin and Brittany were..."

"Were what?"

Both of the girls looked behind them, seeing a half asleep Alvin looking at Eleanor suspiciously. Jeanette put a protective arm over her younger sister. Eleanor glared at Alvin. "You should stop this , Alvin!" She yelled. Jeanette didn't know what was going on, but stayed silent anyway.

"I wasn't planning anything." Alvin said coyly. He smirked. "But then again... That tall **smart-ass might jump out of bed in 3...2 ...1..."**Just then, Jeanette heard Simon scream in shock. "Simon!" Eleanor watched as Jeanette ran for her counterpart in his room, guiltily frowning. She glared at Alvin, who was smirking. "What did you just do?" Eleanor asked. Alvin shrugged. "Asked Ryan to get black paint in the storage room, tripped some cords here and there, acid-"

Eleanor's eyes widened. "Paint?! You poured _paint_ over Simon's _head_?!" Their conversation was cut short when Jeanette screamed nervously and Dave came running into the room. Theodore woke up, terrified. He glanced at Simon, holding eyes in pain. Jeanette by his side. Ellie and Alvin seemed to have argued, and a wide awake Brittany by Alvin's side. Theo went to his middle brother's side, to know what just happened.

"Holy... What happened here?!" Dave exclaimed, lying the blue chipmunk on his back. Simon didn't give a reply at all. "My eyes.. Paint... Can't see!" Jeanette shook from her spot. There were small evidences of acid used in the poster paint, and that did not mean good news. "Simon, calm down okay? Just listen to me." Jeanette said smoothly. Simon began doing weak gasps as he listened to her advice. "Very good... Now give me your hand." She insisted, grabbing her counterpart's hand gently. As this cycle continued, Simon started to calm down. Simon cracked his eyes open, relieved to see Jeanette by his side. "Oh, God. I thought I was going blind."

Dave glared at the eldest chipmunk and chipette. "Do you even realize what could have had happened when you did that?!" Alvin rolled his eyes half-heartedly, but deep down, he felt guilty. "C-Come on, Dave. It was just a harmless prank." Theo was disappointed. "How could you, Alvin? You don't even feel remorseful at all, do you?"

Jeanette went up to Brittany, a black-dosed Simon by her shoulders. "I can't believe this." Jeanette mumbled. "I never thought you could hurt anybody at least _physically_." Brittany looked hurt at this statement, but was cut off when Jeanette began speaking again. "I never thought you-" She caught Alvin's attention again, before continuing. "-and Alvin could have been this _heartless_." Simon looked up at Alvin, disappointment and hurt from betrayal all over his face. "You know, I was lucky my eyes were closed when you did this. I could have ended up blind because of this."

With that, blue and purple went out of the room with Dave's help. "Alvin Seville, because you almost disabled your brother with your horrible prank, you are grounded for a _month_. No video games, no T.V, no hanging out with friends, no going to the mall, no nothing. Same goes for you, Brittany." Dave said with finality in his voice, disprovement detected underneath his tone. As soon as Alvin and Brittany were left alone, Alvin dropped. "That guy needs a girlfriend."

"AALLVVIIINN!"

* * *

_**Simon&Jeanette**_

Simon washed his face with a wet towel, scrubbing furiously. "Great. This thing won't come off." He complained. Jeanette gulped nervously. "I-I can help, Simon! You'll hurt yourself." Simon grumbled in an out-of-character way. It was also his fault for letting his guard down around Alvin. He should have known better after the horrible argument he had with him. Jeanette's features softened. She took the towel from Simon's paws and started to gently rub the fabric on the painted fur. Simon stared at her face awkwardly. Jeanette was so beautiful. Both outside and inside. She was so nice and understanding. She can sing very well. Her smiles bring people up. Her personality shines out her glory all over. Simon stared at her purple eyes. Framed gracefully with a pair of violet-ish glasses, it brings out her beauty even more.

Jeanette noticed Simon staring at her, but she didn't mind it. She blushed, thinking of the reason why he was staring. She stopped moving her hand over his face, done cleaning out the poster paint out of the adorable display of her affectionate counterpart. "I-Is there something on my face?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence. Simon blinked, blushing and laughing nervously. "N-No. I, Uh... Just thought you looked really cute. No, Wait!Adorable. Pretty..B-Beautiful. Yeah, that's the word. Ehehe.." Jeanette smiled. Simon thought she was beautiful. Wait...

Oh God.

Did Simon just call her... **beautiful**?!

"T-Thanks! I'm glad you think so. I-I think you're c-c-cute too." Jeanette stuttered bashfully. Simon rubbed the back of his head. Jeanette giggled. She loved it when Simon acted so shy around her. It was too _adorable_. She savored every moment like this when they were alone. She didn't realize the wet spot on the sink, and slipped. "Aah!" She yelped. Simon grabbed onto her, but both ended up on the drain. They stared into each other's eyes, before realizing their position. Simon was on top of Jeanette, still holding her hand while his other paw held her back, pushing her up to his face. Frantically, Simon let go of Jeanette in a much more comfortable position and apologized.  
"Well, that was certainly awkward..." Simon said.

Jeanette hummed. It was awkward, but it was a moment that would be stuck in her head for a really long while. And she was happy about it.

**Alvin&Brittany**

Alvin looked down on the ground. "This is stupid. It was just a prank! Nothing more." Brittany snorted. "You did try to blind Simon, Alvin. This is all your fault." Alvin laughed dryly. "My fault? You agreed to this! We're both at fault."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said 'no'."

"We are both at fault at this!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't try and plan it."

Both had a glaring contest, before backing down. "We have a lot to plan tomorrow." Brittany said nonchantly. "I've had enough of this..." Both turned their heads to Theodore, eyes glassed over with tears. "Don't you two feel bad for doing this to them?!" He wailed. Eleanor ran over to Theodore to comfort him. "Theo's right. We don't see any flaws in them! If anything, the flaws are in you!" Ellie stated, running out of the room with Theodore.

Brittany looked a bit ashamed, but that didn't stop Alvin from their plans. "Whatever. They'll start realizing that this is a good idea later."

"Are you sure about this, Alvin?" Brittany asked, uncertain.

"Yes, I am. Trust me." Alvin reassured.

Both sealed the conversation with a kiss.

* * *

**Lol. That part in the last chapter was referring to this one. Alvin asked Ryan to get the poster paint in the arts storage room and Brittany styled the wires to trip the cup over Simon's head when the time was right for Alvin to start.**

The second plan? Oh right. We'll see that next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I  
After the incident with the paint event, Simon and Jeanette became very cautious around Alvin and Brittany. "It still pains me to think that my own brother thought of blinding me with paint." Simon grumbled. Jeanette shook her head. "It's okay, Simon. I'm sure Alvin didn't mean it." She said, optimism hanging around her aura. Simon sighed. Did Alvin really hate him so much, he didn't have second thoughts on practically burning his eyes out? That question will be remained unanswered, even if Simon himself knew the answer.

As much as he wanted it to be a 'no' and shrug it off as just a harmless-prank-gone-wrong, he couldn't doubt the answer would be a yes. Jeanette started thinking wrongly of Alvin. How could he? Weren't they supposed to be a family that never fought? She didn't like hating on her own family. But with what Alvin and Brittany planned, it was _unforgivable_.

3 hours after the incident, Jeanette decided to share something with her counterpart."Say, Simon?" Jeanette addressed curtly. Simon turned his head to his counterpart, expecting. "Do you want to go with me somewhere?" She said.

"You know, to talk about things. Talking here in Dave's room is making me uncomfortable." Simon blinked. They have been here for a quite a while, and it would be bad to talk about the events of everything with all the people they knew around. So Simon just nodded. "Sure." Both stood up, hand in hand. "So, where are we going?" Simon asked curiously. Jeanette hummed. She was slightly hesitant. It was one place where she went whenever she was upset, or when she wanted some peace and quiet from her noisy, but lively family. And today, she was going to share the secret with her beloved Simon. So with a shaky smile, she lead Simon out of the house and enthusiastically said "Follow me."

Simon gladly let Jeanette lead him to wherever they were going. He was also happy he got some time to spend the day with Jeanette. They never hang out that much before the kick-out, so the beginning of SimoNette took place and became stronger each day. As Jeanette took Simon somewhere behind rocks, he was stricken in awe when he saw the destination. Green field, covered in trees and flowery plants, and a crystal blue river was lay down in front of him. Jeanette squirmed a little. "Welcome to my happy place. The river reminded me of you…" She said the last part shyly. Simon laughed awkwardly, blushing at her statement.

Jeanette sat on the soft grass, motioning for Simon to do the same. "You know, I really wasn't expecting this to happen. At first, me and my sisters were all at the mall laughing and stuff… And the next thing I knew I was no longer part of the Chipettes." She said sullenly. Simon put his left arm around her shoulders. "It's alright, Jeanette. I also felt devastated when Alvin did it. I never thought he'd do that." He fell silent for a while, before starting to chuckle with no humor. "Now that I think about it, I guess my voice really is… Dull."

Jeanette looked at him sadly. "Don't think about that, Simon. You know, whenever you talk, laugh, or do the slightest noise using your voice, It makes me feel safe." She said. "I don't think you sound bad. In fact, whenever you sing alone, you sound great!" Jeanette cheered. "Thank you, Jeanette." Simon replied gratefully. "You sing really well. I'm glad I have someone like you around." He touched Jeanette's face lightly, making her blush in giddiness. Jeanette hugged Simon real tight. "You know what I like about you the most when you sing?" She asked. "It's when you sing with passion. At first, I thought you didn't give a nut to music since you were always snooping in books. No offense." Jeanette mumbled. Then, she gave a wide smile. "But when I heard you sing, it felt so worth it to listen to you." She giggled when Simon did shy actions like fixing his glasses or rubbing the back of his head. It looked cute. "Especially when you sing with your real voice!"

Simon blinked. "You…Heard me sing with my talking voice?" He asked. Jeanette smiled sheepishly. "I kinda hear you sing when you're in the bathroom. I-I wasn't spying on you bathing!" Jeanette shouted out loud in embarrassment. "It was when I walked by and I heard you singing something.. Err.. I got lulled into it and ended up expecting more. And you did. Please don't think I'm creepy." She explained apologetically. Simon shook his head half-heartedly with a warm smile. "Oh, well.. At least I know you're interested in my singing."

A few moments of silence, Jeanette started talking again. "You know, I think it's better when you sing with your real voice. It makes you much more..Well, you." She stated. Simon thanked her quietly, clearly mortified. "Why do you even make that kind of voice your singing voice when you already sound good with the real voice you have?" She asked. Simon hummed. "That's a good question." He said. "I have to admit, I annoyed myself using that tone as my singing voice. It's just… Dave and Alvin said I had to fit in with the chipmunk-ish vocals, you know what I mean." Simon explained. "The only chances I get to sing with my real voice is when I'm in the bathroom or when I'm completely alone in the house." He said sullenly. Jeanette hummed. "Well, you can use your real voice in front of anyone. Why not use it?"

"Because they might think I suck."

That answer was so straightforward and monotone, Jeanette thought she could laugh. "No you don't! I've heard you before." Simon shook his head. "I know, it's just.. .What if they think I can't do it? What if they all think I'm trying to be like Alvin?" He questioned. Jeanette sighed, before smiling reassuringly. "Well, if you think you can't do it in front of others, then you can always sing in front of me." She said. "That way, you can use your real vocals properly than hiding it. It's what you always told me, Right? Just be yourself."

Simon did guess he said that.

Jeanette started bouncing. "On top of that, once we decide to be one duet band, you can use your real voice freely!" Simon brightened up. "You're right! Thank you Jeanette."

"So, can you give me a sample?"

"What?"

Simon fell silent in realization. "Oh."

with that, he sang the chorus of a catchy song. As it ended, Jeanette clapped. "Impressive!" She exclaimed, truthfully impressed. Simon blushed and laughed nervously, covering it down with a cough. "T-Thank you. Thanks for thinking that…" He muttered shyly. Jeanette giggled slightly, and stared at Simon. All the staring, smiling, and blushing went on forever until Simon finally found the subject to talk about. "I already know my solo song for the competition…I suppose you know yours?" He asked. Jeanette nodded. "So… Since we both know what we're going to vocalize by Friday, what are we going to sing in the duet battle?"

Jeanette gaped slightly. That was a pretty good question. "Well…" Jeanette gulped. She wasn't good at things like choosing songs. She just prayed that what she was going to suggest was okay with Simon. "I think we should sing 'Dear You'." She suggested shyly. Simon tapped his chin, before shaking his head. "No, that song is great but… It's kind of too sad for the duet right? The categories were 'Fun' and 'Sassy', right? Maybe if there was a 'Sullen' category, it would be perfect. But that was a great idea Jeanette." He replied. At least he said it was a great idea. And that was what mattered to Jeanie.

Jeanette rubbed her arm as she thought. She knew quite a few songs, but she wasn't too sure. There was this one song she and Simon used to sing when they had their moments, especially after her Simon became Simone.

"For the fun part of the duet, I can't think of anything else." Simon muttered, audible enough for Jeanette to hear. _"Say hey, I'll be gone today_. _But I'll be back around the way." _ Simon sang out softly, giving Jeanette a warm, expecting look. Jeanette continued the song, knowing the exact words to fit the song. _"Seems like everywhere I go, the more I see the less I know. But I know," _She continued.

_"One thing," _Simon added.

_"that I love you…"_ Jeanette sang out with all her heart. She seriously hoped Simon didn't notice.

Simon felt all heaven when he heard those three big words from Jeanette. He wanted to think that it wasn't just because of the lyrics of the song she said it. But with her whole heart and soul, she meant it.

_"Oh baby, yes I do."_ He sang back.

_"I know,"_ Jeanette started again. Her heart was racing just because of the song, but then… Simon inched a bit closer to her face. Almost as if…!

_"One thing,"_ Simon vocalized in a quiet voice. He was getting closer and closer… He had his paw touch Jeanette's face, stroking her hair down to her chin. He held her chin up so that they were eye-to-eye with each other as they sang the last part of the chorus with pure emotion in it.

_"I love you…"_

Both of them stared into each other's eyes, hopelessly in romantic awe with each other. Their lips were getting closer and closer to each other, almost ready to savor the sweetness in their counterpart. Just before anything could happen, both of them pulled back and awkwardly let out a nervous laugh. "S-Sorry about that…!" Simon let out in utter embarrassment. Jeanette swayed her bangs out of her face, mortified. "I-It's okay, really!" She said. Deep within their heads, they buried that memory deep within their intellectual minds to treasure forever. "S-So… I guess it's decided what we're going to sing for the 'Fun' battle..?" Jeanette asked. Simon nodded quickly. "Yes. Y-Yes it-it is."

Both were blushing madly. At this moment forward, they both should know they had a thing for each other, but they couldn't risk getting their hopes up. "S-Simon?"

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"I think I know what we're going to sing for the 'Sassy' battle." She said. Simon chuckled. Jeanette looked at him strangely. "Don't look at me like that. I just think it's funny how the school named the games. I just can't help laughing."

Now that she thought of it, it was pretty funny.

"A-Anyway, what were you going to say?" Simon asked, wiping a tear away after laughing so hard. Jeanette grinned. "I was saying something about the second category. You know, 'sassy'? " She emphasized the last word, making Simon giggle with her in total giddiness. Both of them lay down on the soft grass, side by side so they were facing each other. "La La La." Jeanette said plainly.

"The one that goes _La la, la la la la la la, na na na na na?" _Simon sang out lamely in a quickened pace. Jeanette hummed in response. "Yeah." She buried her head hesitantly into Simon's chest, hugging him closer. Simon, completely taken off guard, just went along with the flow and gladly held her closer. _"He's so soft."_ Jeanette thought. She secretly sniffed his scent, pleasured. _"Simon smells like cinnamon. Sweet…"_

As for Simon, he thought the same. Jeanette was sweet, both inside and out. "Hey, Simon?" Jeanette said. Simon yawned. "Hmm..?"

They fell silent. Jeanette looked at Simon's face. His eyes were now closed and he was breathing evenly. He was basically asleep, since he didn't get the right amount of sleep last night and was just woken up very rudely. Jeanette felt sleepy as well. Since she felt satisfied and brave enough to say it out loud, she snuggled even deeper to her counterpart and closed her eyes.

"I love you." 

* * *

Eleanor ran down the kitchen for Theodore. "Hey, Theo. Have you seen Simon and Jeanette?" She asked worriedly. Theodore nodded. "Yup. They went outside a few hours ago." He replied politely. Eleanor rubbed the back of her head. "Do you know where they went?" She asked again. Theodore shook his head sadly. "No. They didn't tell me. They just said they were going out."

"Okay. Thanks anyway, Theodore." Eleanor replied. She went around the house, seeing Alvin and Brittany again plotting something evil. She hid behind the arch, listening to whatever they were plotting.

"Alvin, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this…" Eleanor heard Brittany say. She lightened up. Was Brittany finally coming back into light?!

"Come on Britt! You think about that now?! We already started this motion from the beginning." Alvin replied hotly. Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't want to get in trouble again, Alvin. I'm not supposed to be." She retorted. Alvin glared at her. "Nope. Nothing you can do now!"

Eleanor's eyes narrowed. Alvin was forcing her older sister into doing hurtful things to their own siblings. It was unacceptable!

"So here's the next thing we'll do."

Eleanor shook in fear as she heard just what they were going to set in motion during the competition.

* * *

**Rage reviews coming in 3..2..1..**

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING EACH CHAPTER. This is the first time I've gotten 21 reviews on a story. Yes, I am that lame.

So, I can't say I'm proud of each chapter I wrote. I might actually end up rewriting this story all over again...


	8. Chapter 8

It was the big day. Simon and Jeanette got up early to get ready for the incoming talent show. "I-I'm nervous." Jeanette stated, fixing her glasses shakily. She wore a purple shirt with a denim skirt, simple and clean. Even though she looked beautiful, and practiced for what seemed like 5 months, she still felt very panicky. She did very well during practice, but still, it was different when the time came to shine. Simon held her hand. He smiled reassuringly. "Come on, Jeanette. It's not your first time doing this in front of many people. Besides, I'm here beside you." Jeanette blushed, smiling back at Simon. "You're right. I guess I was used to singing with my sisters. But now they're not here…" She trailed off.

"I'm here for you." Simon continued for her.

The door burst open, revealing an overly dressed Brittany. She laughed. "Oh my! You actually had the guts to compete against us?" She cackled. Simon's eyes narrowed. "We had enough of you, Brittany. You've bullied us for far too long." He said calmly, though the anger was still present underneath his stoic appearance. Brittany mocked his words. "I'm just doing this because you don't deserve to join in this one. You wouldn't win, no matter what you do." Brittany smirked. "In fact, me and Alvin have already plotted something to make you lose."

Jeanette grumbled. "I knew it. You guys are cowards." She said. Brittany glared at her. "What?!" Jeanette stepped in front of Brittany. "I said you guys are cowards. You already said we wouldn't win and we respect that thought. But really, saying something so confidently and then you tell us you have something planned to make _us_ lose? Wow, That's something." Jeanette said again. Simon snickered, but coughed to cover it up when Brittany shot a dirty look at him.

Brittany poked a finger on Jeanette's chest. "You listen here, nerd face." She growled, looking at Jeanie in the eye. "You have no right to call _me_ a coward. You ran out of the band when we told you to! And-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Simon stepped in. He laughed dryly before glaring at Brittany straight to the eye. "_You're_ telling _us_ that _we_ ran out of the band on purpose when it was _you_ who kicked us out for your _jackass_ reasons?!" He practically shouted. Brittany gaped at him in shock. Did Simon just raise his voice against her? That was NOT acceptable!

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, geek! Do you really know who you are talking to? I am the queen of-"

"You know what, Brittany? I am full of your arrogance and selfishness. I seriously want to throw you out of the window right now, but due to you being Jeanette's former sister I can't do it. I've always wanted to say this to you: jump down that damn pillar you call stupidity and learn to be humble, cause you damn well need to learn it right now before it kills you." Simon cut off.

Jeanette gulped. "Wow." She said. Was it her, or were she and Simon changing drastically each second they encounter their former siblings? She hoped they weren't going to change completely just because of the harassment they were being put through. "Simon, I think you said enough already. Let's just go." She said. Simon huffed and went pass through Brittany, Jeanette following behind him. Jeanette stopped first, and smiled. "Oh, and Brittany?" She said sweetly. "Please say the same thing to Alvin. I'm really sorry to say this, but you both need to learn."

-*-

21 Minutes Later

Simon and Jeanette walked through the school halls. They were in complete silence. "I'm impressed, Simon." Jeanette said shyly. "A-About what?" Simon asked. Jeanette giggled. "I've never seen you stand up to Brittany like that before. You totally shut her up, just like when she occasionally loses to Alvin." Simon hummed in understanding. "..I really didn't expect myself to do that either. Maybe it was because she was trying to bring us down again."

"Ah, my two favorite chipmunks." A voice rang behind them. Simon went protect mode over Jeanette again. "Ian." Both of them mumbled. Ian chuckled. "It's okay, I won't bite. So, have you made your decision yet?" He asked. Simon fell silent again. Jeanette and Simon already talked about this matter. They thought of what would happen if they agreed. Sure, they'd get more famous than their former band if they became successful, they would show their older siblings what they got and get their revenge, but they thought of one thing: Would they ever make the decision?

Ian tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting." He said.

"We'll think about it after the show." Jeanette supplied for Simon. They really hesitated about this one. They knew they can't trust Ian. Not after what he did. But getting a manager was a tough job. Dave was already taken, since he belongs to their former group. She and Simon already made their decision about not trying to join the Chipmunks and the Chipettes and become their own duet band. The problem was the manager who'd supply what they need. Ian would push them too far, until they can't do anything anymore. But they'd get anything they need. Anything they want. And most of all, they'd become more noticed by everyone else.

Ian couldn't wait any longer. He wasn't the one to wait too long. But if he wanted those two to become his hold, then he'd wait no matter how long it took, just to regain his fame he lost. "Fine. I'll be seeing you later, then. I'll wait." He grumbled. Ian stomped away, no specific direction intact.

Simon sighed. "Are we really going to accept the offer…?" He asked. Jeanette bowed her head in confusion. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Both of them made their way to the auditorium, still pondering on that one question.

-*-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you…. The Talented Eastmans Contest! Let us introduce the following groups that will be competing on this show."

Alvin cackled. "We are going to own them all!"

"the first group…. Violet and Skyler!" The host announced. Two girls of the same species appeared. "They will be performing a dance routine."

"the second group…. Donnie and Todd!" The host announced again. Two chipmunk boys appeared on the stage. "They will be performing an act using recycled materials."

"The third group…. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!" The host announced. The crowd roared as they heard their fandom's names. What stroke their interest was why the Chipmunks' group wasn't called its usual name. _Alvin and The Chipmunks_. 

"And the last group… Simon and Jeanette!" The host announced. He looked at the card, confused. "Simon and Jeanette…?" Some of the human students asked each other. "I guess we'll all learn who that is after they perform. Now, let's start with the human students first." Jeanette cringed. Did no one really know them that much?

A few hours later, it was finally the time for the chipmunk contest.

"The first group… Violet and Skyler of AutoMaton! Give them a round of applause, please." The first two female chipmunks went on stage and started preparing for their performance. "Jesus Christ, we're going already?!" Skyler exclaimed. Violet rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud, Sky…"

As the two girls finally started performing, Alvin approached his former sibling. Simon stood up from his spot calmly and faced his older brother. "And what might you be planning, Alvin?" He asked. Alvin grinned. "Nothing, nothing at all." Simon's eyes narrowed. He knew Alvin was planning something. And he knew he wasn't going to like it. "…Right." Alvin's grin grew wider. "Good luck on your performance, dork."

Simon never looked away from Alvin after the red-clad chipmunk walked away from him. Simon felt something bad was going to happen. He walked away, tracking down his partner.

Alvin opened his left hand, revealing pieces of round little marbles. He smirked. There was no way this plan would fail.

As the two female chipmunks onstage finished, Violet stared suspiciously at Alvin. "Hey, Sky?" She put an arm around her friend's shoulder and pointed at the red-clad chipmunk. "Isn't that… ALVIN SEVILLE?!" Both of them squealed. "Oh my god, I never expected to meet them here! I can't wait to rub this in Donnie's face." Violet exclaimed. Skyler grinned. "Mike's sooo gonna be jealous."

"Next up…. Donnie and Mike from AutoMaton!"

Alvin cheered for him and his group. "We're almost next, guys! First is the solos, then the 'all guys sing in the last part' comes. " He grinned at Brittany. "What do you think, Britt?"

Brittany uncharacteristically squirmed. She was feeling guilt all over her each second. "Alvin, don't you think the plan is too dangerous? I mean… We'd love to see them humiliated, but I don't want to see them dead." She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Alvin. But I think I want to go back." Alvin looked at her incredulously. "What?! You're backing out now?! We already planned this AGES ago! Nothing bad is gonna happen."

Brittany was hesitant. She glanced over at Eleanor, who suddenly looked like she wanted to find someone fast. Theodore was staring at the floor, still sad about the way Alvin acted.

-*-

Eleanor huffed, whining. She wanted to help Simon and her sister so much, but she didn't want to get her other sister yelling over her to stop and wait for their turn. Eleanor decided she couldn't take it anymore. She sprinted out of the empty dressing room, and went off to find Simon and Jeanette.

**10 minutes later **

She was panting, feeling tired. But that didn't stop her. She bumped into someone in the way. She and the other guy screamed. Oh wait, it was another girl. "Oww!" Both yelled. Eleanor blinked. "Jeanette!" She exclaimed. Jeanette fixed her glasses. "Oh, Eleanor. What's the matter?" She asked. Eleanor gave her a threatened look. "AlvinandBrittanywereplanningtodestroythelightsandtripyouwhileyouperformedsothatyou'llneverbeabletoperformagain!" Eleanor said quickly as chipmunkly possible. Jeanette tilted her head to the side. Eleanor face palmed. Just as she was about to tell Jeanette what was going to happen, their group got called. She winced. How was she going to tell Jeanette now? "I'll… I'll have to go. I'll tell you really quickly after this!" She said apologetically before finally dashing off to the stage.

Jeanette hummed as she made her way to the auditorium. Eleanor said something involving Alvin and Brittany. What was this…?

-

"Up next… The Chipmunks and The Chipettes!" As the announcer, well, announced this, the audience roared with screams of pride and joy in hearing their favorite band get called.

Alvin and Brittany enthusiastically jumped up on their stage when the music began. Everyone glanced at each other uncertainly. Wasn't the first category the solos? Theodore and Eleanor stared at each other worriedly. They already told their older siblings that they were following the wrong pattern. What was worse, Alvin got the wrong idea of the song.

_"Ladies up in here tonight, no fighting. No fighting." _Alvin said rather crudely, only following how the song was sang. (Hips Don't Lie: Shakira)

_"Brittany, Brittany!"_

Jeanette tilted her head to the side as she heard Alvin sing that part. It didn't fit the song. She glanced over at Simon, who was surprisingly vocalizing in total panic. "What's wrong, Simon?" She asked, worried. Simon stopped,, grabbing Jeanette by her shoulders. "I'm kind of nervous right now. I've never done this before!" He exclaimed. Their former bandmates continued to sing as their conversation occurred. "Done what? You've done this before… You even told me to keep calm since it's not my first time doing a concert." She reminded. Simon shook his head. "No… I mean I haven't sung in my normal voice before. M-Maybe I should just stick with my-"

"Simon, no." Jeanette cut off firmly. "You sound _great_, and you shouldn't use your singing voice anymore. _We're_ SimoNette now, remember? We're on our own now. Alvin and The Chipmunks is just a memory to us now…" Jeanette said softly, hurt. Simon bit his lower lip, considering Jean was right. "You know...You're right. Maybe I'm just too nervous. Thank you." Simon said, smiling a small line.

Jeanette went up to Simon with a big smile.

"Should we cover our song after this and post it on YouTube?"

**Sorry for cutting it that way. I've seen some reviews and PMs thinking I'm ditching this story. -_- seriously guys. ** Here's a totally useless chapter. I'll post on Friday after I finish my numerous one shots in the notepad. 


	9. Chapter 9

Several unamusing groups later, it was finally their turn. Simon let out a deep exhale and looked at Jeanette with a bright smile. "Are you ready?" He asked. Jeanette nodded eagerly, a grin gracing her face. "Ready when you are."

As the pair's names got called, the audience fell silent. Of course, they didn't know who Simon and Jeanette were at the moment. Alvin glared at the announcer as his former brother's name got called out. Brittany scoffed and let out a small snicker when she heard Jeanette's name. She imagined that her little sister was already peeing herself backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome: Simon and Jeanette!"

The two chipmunks went on their stage waiting for the music to start. Jeanette turned to Simon who gave her a wink of 'you-can-do-it'. She nodded to herself, determined. When it was her mark to start, she started swinging her hips left and right gracefully.

_"La la, la la la la la, na na na na na." _She sang, a victorious smirk on her face while Simon pretended to look annoyed. The audience was in awe when they heard Jeanette's smooth voice. "Hey, are they a part of Alvin and The Chipmunks and the Chipettes?" A human girl muttered to her friend. There were murmurs as Jeanette sang aloud. She repeated her 'la-la's over again, and started the real lyrics.

_"Hush... Don't speak." _Jeanette turned to Simon, who looked as if he was going to say something. He rolled his eyes, his mouth still hung open. Jeanette approached him and glared at him in the eye, although it was quite obvious that she didn't really mean to. _"When you spit your venom, keep it shut I had it when you hiss and preach." _Jeanette turned around, her back facing Simon. She looked at him from the side with a pretended-disgusted face. Simon hummed lowly in amusement, but kept his charade of looking annoyed. Jeanette grinned distastefully when she faced Simon again.

The audience started to whistle and cheer slightly as they saw the way Jeanette acted. Eleanor was in shock. Sweet, shy Jeanette was acting like a total witch with a capital B onstage. Theodore kept staring at Simon intently, waiting for a response. What was his older brother gonna do? Alvin was still keeping on his smug look, but he was still shocked of the way Jeanette was keeping her act. Brittany lost her proud look the moment Jeanette started singing. Right now, she was totally annoyed.

_"About your new messiah cause your theories catch fire." _Jeanette ended her chorus in a sassy manner, snapping her fingers infront of her as she turned to the audience. She pretended to look like a bored, pissed off mess. Simon started to smile smugly as he started his line.

_"I can't find your silver lining, I don't mean to judge." _Simon sang. He was nervous, to say the truth. Everyone was in shock. Was this really Simon of the Chipmunks? They all knew that his voice wasn't _this_ whole. Alvin nearly choked in surprise. Simon was using his real voice for the first time in public! Even Brittany thought he sounded really seductive with it. Eleanor and Theodore gave each other a big smile. They knew Simon sounded more handsome with that whole deep voice.

_"But when you read your speech it's tiring."_ Simon lost his smile and became all mad-looking, but in a sexy way. He smiled again, and brought Jeanette's face closer to his.

_"...Enough is enough." _He sang with all his emotions pouring into the lyrics. The human girls, along with Eleanor, squealed in delight when they heard him sing. If human girls thought that a chipmunk's deep voice was seductive, what would the other chipmunk contestants think? Violet, another contestant, was practically killing everyone with her fangirling screams. Skyler was speechless when Jeanette sang. She was her idol, after all.

_"I'm covering my ears like a kid. When your words mean nothing I go la la la." _Both Simon and Jeanette sang with looks of hate and despise on their faces. But it was just all part of the act. Brittany heard both of their voices. They sounded so well together. But that only made the guilt return to Brittany. Eleanor was singing along, earning a glare from Alvin. "What?"

_"I'm turning up the volume when you speak. Cause if my heart can't stop it, I'll find a way to block it." _Simon san with Jeanette for the last line, letting Jean take over. _"I go la la, la la la la la, na na na na na." _Jeanette repeated her lyrics again and let Simon take his place once more.

_"If our love is running out of time, I won't count the hours;rather be a coward." _Simon sang with a sarcastic looking smirk. Jeanette bared her teeth in an angry way. Simon shook his head and smiled. "When our worlds collide; I'm gonna drown you out before I lose my mind." Simon sang again. He repeated the first lyrics he sang from the start again, and both he and Jean sang the chorus once more. After that, their performance ended with the crowd going wild. Alvin was furious. His former baby brother was stealing the spotlight with his creepy girlfriend!

It was time to put his plan into action.

Little did he know that a part of SimoNette's song was dedicated to them.


End file.
